tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Time for Trouble
Time for Trouble is the third episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Jingle, Jingle, Jingle in 1991. Plot It is a very busy time for the Fat Controller's engines, as the Island of Sodor has a lot of visitors. The Fat Controller schedules more trains to cope with the demand, with Gordon in particular having to make more journies than usual. Gordon is eager to ensure all his trains are on time and works harder than ever to make sure this happens. Things are so hectic that at times Gordon has no sooner dropped off one load of passengers that he has to take another. Gordon doesn't mind however, and does his increased workload without fuss. The Fat Controller however soon decides that Gordon deserves a rest and James will take his trains and the express instead. James couldn't be happier at the chance to show off and be as respected as Gordon. One day in the quarry, James boasts to Toby about how important he is and how he's never late. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Toby its time for him to go to the works to have his worn parts replaced. Toby is upset at having to go for repairs and asks if Henrietta can go with him, however the Fat Controller refuses as he needs all coaches to be available. Percy promises to look after Henrietta while Toby is gone. Toby puffs away to the Works on the main line, however as his water tank is smaller than most of the other engines he soon feels thirsty. He is glad when he starts to approach Lower Tidmouth and stops for a drink as he doesn't think it will be a problem and neither does his driver. However the signalman has never met Toby and he orders him to continue on and clear the line for James and the express. Toby sadly leaves and struggles to the next station to stock up, but runs out of water and loses steam and is left stranded on the main line. Toby's fireman knows they need to warn James about the blockage on the line and luckily Percy comes by with Henrietta who hates leaving Toby stranded. Percy assures her she's helping Toby by carrying the fireman which cheers her up. The fireman reaches the station in time and tells James's crew what has happened. The signalman apologises for causing the trouble while James is angry, knowing this will make him late and fumes when his driver tells him he'll need to push Toby as well as pull the express. Finding Toby, James gives the tram a bump before starting to push him along. James works harder than ever, having to push and pull a train at the same time and by the time he reaches the station he is exhausted. Some children on the platform see this and joke that as the express is late and James is tired it must mean that he couldn't pull it alone and needed Toby's help. Toby assures James the children are only teasing, but James does not see the funny side at all. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Lower Tidmouth * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Hawin Croka * The Country Line * The Valley Bridge * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story Double Header from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. * In some UK releases, the narration is out of sync. * In a rare picture, when Percy comes to Toby's rescue, he is on the line next to Toby and coming from the same direction rather than the opposite. * In a rare still, Toby is seen going under the bridge instead of over it. * In a deleted scene, Gordon is crossing the viaduct in the opposite direction. Goofs * Toby starts to move before James does, even though he has no steam. * James takes Toby to Knapford, not the Works. * Percy's whistle is now one tone lower. Throughout the rest of the season his whistle sound changes several times. * In the restored version, when the narrator says "James had to work very hard" while passing a field of flowers, smoke is coming out of Toby's funnel. * When Toby's fireman says "Please, take me back to the station. It's an emergency", the faded marks of where a smile had been are visible behind his frown. * In a deleted scene, James' tender is missing. * The Spanish title "James en problemas" was already used on Dirty Objects In Other Languages Gallery File:TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg|Original title card File:TimeforTroubletitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:TimeforTroublerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TimeforTroubleUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:TimeforTroubleUStitlecard2.jpg|2002 US title card File:TimeforTroublewelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TimeforTroubleSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title Card File:TimeforTroubleFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:TimeForTroubleSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:TimeforTroubleGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TimeforTrouble12.png File:TimeForTrouble72.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble53.png File:TimeforTrouble13.png File:TimeforTrouble52.jpg|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble14.png|Gordon on the viaduct File:TimeforTrouble15.png File:TimeforTrouble54.png File:TimeforTrouble16.png File:TimeforTrouble55.png File:TimeforTrouble71.png File:TimeforTrouble17.png File:TimeforTrouble18.png File:TimeforTrouble11.png File:TimeforTrouble19.png|The Fat Controller File:TimeforTrouble20.png File:TimeforTrouble21.png File:TimeforTrouble56.png File:TimeforTrouble1.PNG File:TimeforTrouble22.png File:TimeforTrouble23.png|James File:TimeforTrouble24.png File:TimeforTrouble25.png File:TimeforTrouble26.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TimeforTrouble.PNG|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble75.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble9.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble57.png File:TimeforTrouble27.png File:TimeforTrouble10.png File:TimeforTrouble28.png File:TimeforTrouble51.JPG|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble4.png|Toby at the canal File:TimeforTrouble29.png File:TimeforTrouble30.png File:TimeforTrouble74.png File:Toby2.jpg|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble31.png File:TimeforTrouble32.png File:TimeforTrouble58.png File:TimeforTrouble3.png File:TimeforTrouble59.png File:TimeforTrouble33.png File:TimeforTrouble60.png File:TimeforTrouble34.png File:TimeforTrouble35.png File:TimeforTrouble2.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble61.png File:TimeforTrouble5.png File:TimeforTrouble36.png File:TimeforTrouble37.png|Toby's fireman File:TimeforTrouble38.png|Henrietta File:TimeforTrouble62.png File:TimeforTrouble39.png File:TimeforTrouble8.png File:TimeForTrouble73.jpg File:TimeforTrouble63.png File:TimeforTrouble64.png File:TimeforTrouble65.png File:TimeforTrouble66.png File:TimeforTrouble67.png File:TimeforTrouble40.png File:TimeforTrouble68.png File:TimeforTrouble42.png File:TimeforTrouble43.png File:TimeforTrouble44.png File:TimeforTrouble.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble6.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble45.png File:TimeforTrouble46.png File:TimeforTrouble47.png File:TimeforTrouble48.png File:TimeforTrouble69.png File:TimeforTrouble70.png File:TimeforTrouble49.png File:TimeforTrouble7.png|Toby's face is loose File:TimeforTrouble50.png Episodes File:Time for Trouble - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Time for Trouble - British Narration|UK Narration File:Time for Trouble - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video